The Plots of Pyrrha Nikos
by Linira
Summary: Pyrrha has a Plan. A Plan to end all Plans. A Plan that will surely get Jaune's attention off of Weiss once and for all. Now, she just has to put it in motion. A oneshot that turned into a series, despite my best efforts. Lets see where it goes. -Abandoned, but the first few chapters are self-contained enough to read-
1. Chapter 1

**The Plot of Pyrrha Nikos**

_**A/N: Wow, this one is all over the place. That's what I get for writing at three in the morning, I guess.**_

Pyrrha Nikos had a crush. That much she could admit to herself. She liked her leader, Jaune. Something about the boy's soft exterior and doe eyes, when combined with his inner strength and utmost lack of any social skills to think of attracted her to him.

Mother always said she had a habit of going for the dorks.

Pyrrha Nikos also had a foolproof plan. There was absolutely no chance of failure, not in the slightest. The plan was simple. The plan was good. The plan would work. All she had to do was get Jaune to come into the room alone. Simple.

Not simple.

"Nora, _please_ don't make me explain my reasons. I just need the room to myself, okay?" The redhead's smile was unwavering, though not for lack of trying. She adored her fellow female teammate, she _really_ did, but sometimes the girl was just too much. Now was definitely one of those times.

Nora Valkyrie, probably the biggest supporter of Jaune and Pyrrha getting together at Beacon, leaned back in her seat, an act of impressive balance considering the cafeteria's stool's lack of any kind of back support whatsoever. She tried to arrange her face in a haughty smirk, but it came out looking more like a cheerful grin. "You mean yourself _and Jaune_, right?"

Pyrrha sighed, and her smile became slightly strained. Perhaps she should have allotted herself more time than just breakfast to convince her. "Yes, Nora, that's right."

As if to spite her, Nora's smile only grew wider. "All alone, unsupervised?"

Pyrrha's smile finally dropped. This was going to be like that, then? She sighed again, and took a sip of her coffee. Unfortunately, this was just the opening Nora had been waiting for.

"Sure thing P-Money, just don't bang on my bed, kay?" To Nora's slight disappointment, the girl in front of her did not partake in the classic spit-take. However, she did go into a loud coughing fit, as her extremely hot coffee went down the wrong tube. Nora allowed her smile to grow once again, and started humming to herself. It was a good day.

After classes let out for the day, Pyrrha waited in their dorm-room, trying to psych herself up to go through with the plan.

She just had to wait for Nora to call, as Jaune and her were still serving detention for the paperclip thing last month. She was almost certain the plan would work. After all who could resist something like that? He'd have to be completely uninterested in her to...

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she bolted to her feet, a single thought running through her mind on repeat. '_Oh god what if he was completely uninterested in her_.'

After pacing a bit, she concluded that he was probably at least a little bit interested in her. After all, she'd noticed him looking down her shirt from time to time, and she was certain he'd taken the chance to get a good look back during initiation. So, at the very least, he was attracted to her. And relationships had been built off of less than mutual attraction before, right? After all, Mother had claimed that she wouldn't have been with her last boyfriend if not for his money, and she always said he only wanted her for her skills. Mother was a wonderful singer.

She just needed to calm down, and get ready to pull off The Plan.

After all, it was foolproof. Nothing could-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rapid beeping of her scroll. After fumbling for a minute, she opened it to the sight of Nora's face pressed far too close to the camera.

"Pyrrha" The other girl whispered. "He's coming your way now. I'm gonna go distract Ren, okay? Good luck!"

The scroll clicked off and she shut it a tad too hard, slipping into full panic mode.

After a few tense moments of pacing and many muttered curses, she calmed down enough to start phase one of The Plan. Gathering up her courage, she quickly stripped herself of her uniform, deciding to leave the undergarments on. After all, Mother always said that boys preferred it when you left a little to the imagination, and she'd had five husbands before Pyrrha was born.

Wait.

Pyrrha came to a grim realisation that day, and it was so upsetting that it caused her to abandon her current task and curl into the fetal position.

Oh, God, Mother was a whore!

It all made sense now, what with the slinky outfits, and all the advice... Oh god, when she told her to know when to clench, she wasn't talking about fighting at all! And all that talk of the man before she'd met father, and how she was always surrounded by seamen... She'd always assumed Mother had been in the Navy! And she supposed that meant Mother had never actually been a butcher either. She'd thought she had ever heard of butchers choking chickens to death before. And the thing about all the dicks!

She tilted her head slightly. In hindsight, that one didn't really have a good explanation.

A knock on the door brought her out of her stunned reverie.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Ruby's muffled voice came through the door. "Can you let us in? Jaune lost his scroll again, I thi- Never mind! he found it!"

Pyrrha darted for the nearest door, hiding herself in the closet she shared with Nora as the two team leaders made their way into the room with all the grace of a herd of elephants.

"Hm... Pyrrha? You in here?" Jaune called, a slight tone of worry evident in his voice. "Nora said she would be..." he said a tad quieter, clearly talking to Ruby.

"Yes! I'm... I'm, uh..." She sighed. "I'm in the closet, Jaune." A snicker was her response, followed quickly by Jaune sighing. While she loved the younger girl enough to instill protective instincts that rivaled Yang's at times, she had to accept that she was only fifteen, and therefore prone to fits of immaturity. She could deal with it, and hearing Jayne's long-suffering sigh certainly helped. Of course, hearing the sigh turn into a light giggle put a bit of a damper on her mood, but no matter.

After letting the two get over their juvenile humor, Pyrrha blurted out an excuse. "Anyway, I was searching for my spare uniform. but I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, okay!" Jaune called back, before turning to Ruby and getting caught in a discussion of the new show based on that comic they liked, and some video game he'd picked up in town.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was having her third freak-out of the day, and it wasn't even dinner yet. Once again, it only lasted a few moments before she came up with a solution. Thank goodness for her quick mind. Mother always said she'd gotten her quick mind and quicker hands from-

Nope. No more advice from Mother.

She pulled out her scroll and sent a quick text to Yang. 'I need a favor.'

The reply was nigh-instantaneous. She'd never been happier about the blonde's status as a social butterfly. 'We'll have to clear it with Weiss first. It okay if she watches?'

The redhead merely rolled er eyes and popped a quick text back. 'Can you get Ruby out of our hair for a while?'

The reply contained far too much innuendo to be transcribed here, but the gist of it was Yang agreeing.

Sure enough, Pyrrha heard the unmistakable sound of chaos coming from the room across the hall, coupled with a certain heiress screaming out the name of Pyrrha's savior. A moment later, Ruby received a call on her scroll. The details of Yang's distraction shall forever remain a mystery, but suffice it to say Pyrrha was very, very sorely tempted to come out of the closet merely to see the video that went along with the shouting she heard from The unmistakable voices of Yang and Weiss.

"Yang Xiao-Long, I will force you to eat pure dust and drop a match down your throat if you don't get back here this instant! How dare you-"

"Ruby! It's an emergency, come help!"

"Yang, why is Weiss's hair purple? What did you do?!" Ruby shouted, dashing out the door.

Hearing the door slam behind her, Pyrrha felt it was safe to finally initiate The Plan.

She opened the closet door and strutted out, confidently, only to find Jaune enveloped in his new game. He was watching a conversation play out, until a little wheel appeared on the screen with what seemed to be dialogue options surrounding it.

"Huh, so I have as long as I want to make a decision? Seems kinda awkward, but okay..." Jaune muttered, staring at the screen.

Pyrrha decided to speak up. Couldn't let The Plan be ruined, after all. "Well, that means the game can wait a moment, can't it?"

Jaune turned towards her, and his look of shock rivaled the look he had after Nora had them watch that disgusting movie about the centipede people. "P- Pyrrha? Whoa..."

She chuckled then, and slowly walked towards him. "Well, Jaune, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is a timed mission. You have to pick your jaw up off the ground and tell me something in the next twenty seconds." She lowered herself to his lap, a cocky smile plastered on her face.

She was not expecting Jaune to chuckle. "Timed mission?"

She flushed and turned away, trying to avoid laughing. "It was all I could think of."

He placed a hand on her chin, and turned her towards him. Leaning in close, he whispered a moment before their lips met. "At least it's not an escort mission."

She had to break away to laugh, as he did the same. After a few moments, they were able to meet each others eyes again. "Escort mission?"

"Hey, you're the one who put the videogame ball in my court. I just kept it going."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, until Jaune chuckled. "Kinda ruined the mood, huh?"

"Kinda..." She agreed.

"Wanna cuddle and play video games?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I call first!" she said, grabbing the controller.

And many a good memory was made that day.

_Epilogue_

Nora spent the day with Ren, spending time doing anything that came to mind. Ren is expected to be allowed out of the medical ward by July.

Blake Belladonna enjoyed a nice, quiet day of reading in the library.

Sun and Neptune shared a victorious fist bump in celebration of the days events.

Velvet still didn't open the box.

The Hair Incident of Freshman year provoked arguments amongst team RWBY far into the future, culminating in a full on brawl among the team as they were awarded the Octogenarian's Honors at the 276'th annual Vytal festival.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plot of Yang Xiao Long**

_**A/N: There's a shout-out to one of my favorite RWBY fics in here, whoever finds it first gets a request. By the way, vote on the poll in my pro if you could. It helps me decide what to write next. And I know this was meant to go up yesterday, but this website and my laptop hate each other with a flaming passion.**_

Pyrrha stirred in her sleep, a trace of annoyance flashing across her face as a gust of cold air blew over her leg. She shivered, and her dream shifted.

"Pyrrha" Mother began, sitting beside her on Pyrrha's bed. "I think it's time we had a little talk."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "Mother, I-"

Mother cut her off by raising a hand. "Now, I'm not going to force you to sit here and listen to the basics. After all, you're a two-time tournament champion now. I'm sure you've, ah... worked most of it out yourself." She sent her daughter a knowing smile. "For now, I'm just going to give you a little advice on the morning after, okay? But if you ever need any more specific advice, I'm here for you. I am quite knowledgeable on the subject, you know. "She gave Pyrrha a cheeky grin, which Pyrrha stalwartly ignored any implications of.

She coughed and continued. "Anyway, it's important to know how to react. It all depends on how much you like the guy... or girl," She added, looking at Pyrrha out of the corner of her eye. "And how much they like you."

"Sometimes, you want to leave as soon as you can. In those cases, it's best to just slip out quietly, at about five. It's a good time, late enough so you won't run into anyone still partying, but early enough that you won't have enough people around to really have a walk of shame, and they'll probably still be asleep."

"Why would I ever do" Pyrrha's voice dropped to a whisper, "That with someone I'd be ashamed off?"

Her mother smiled wistfully. "Attraction is a very powerful force, Pyrrha."

"Anyway, other times you might want to stick around for a while. In those cases, when you're at his house, just relax and go back to sleep. It's way better that way, because then you'll know how he stands. If he makes you breakfast, he's a keeper, or at least probably trying to keep you, and if he lets you sleep, he's at least not that much of a prick. The one's you know don't want much to do with you are the ones who wake you up and get you to leave."

"What if I'm with someone I really want to stay with?"

Mother chuckled, and her smile grew a bit more mischievous. "In that case, when you wake up, you reach under the blankets and just-" PIPIPIPPIP

Pyrrha's eyes shot open, and she reached for her scroll with a groan.

Bleary green met alert lilac.

"Nikos, we need to talk. Meet me on the roof."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. Something looked off about Yang. She blinked, then realized Yang seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Whats-" Yang hung up.

Pyrrha sat up, and checked her watch.

The world sharpened into focus.

_"_The _fuck_ does she want at three in the morning?"

When Pyrrha made it to the roof, she found Yang gazing at the stars.

Yang turned.

Her breath hitched.

The moonlight was giving every inch of Yang's exposed skin a nearly ethereal glow, and that was quite a bit of exposed skin, seeing as the shirt she was wearing probably would've fit Ruby.

Now, Pyrrha had realized when she came to Beacon that everyone there looked incredible at all times of the day. Pyrrha had also realized that her mother's 'gentle' teasing abut 'experimentation' going on at higher level schools was completely true. However, Pyrrha had a tad bit of a stubborn streak, and her mother reminding her time and again that of course she'd have no problem with Pyrrha finding a nice girl, and Pyrrha responding over and over again that she didn't see other women that way had made her resolve to proving her mother wrong.

Ergo, she'd quickly formulated what had become a tried and trusted response to being exposed to an extremely attractive woman.

_'I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight'_

Yang's brows furrowed. "You alright, Nikos? You're muttering a bit." Her hand strayed upwards to her hair, the moonlight reflecting beautifully off it's raven-like sheen.

Raven-like sheen?

Pyrrha snapped back to reality. "Your hair is black!"

Yang took in a slow breath, and let it out with a sigh.

"I'd noticed, thanks." She crossed her arms underneath her-

_'Straight Straight Straight Straight Straight'_

"Why- why is your hair black?"

Yang smiled, a dangerous light entering her eyes. "I'm glad you asked, Nikos. See, when you texted me earlier, and asked for a distraction, I damn well gave you one. As a direct result of my assistance, Weiss is _pissed_."

"What did you do, anyway? I heard it took Weiss an hour to get the color out."

Yang looked away, a smile fighting it's way onto her face. "Heh. Don't worry about that. What you do need to know is what happened after she got it all out. Well..."

_**-Flashback to Team RWBY's Room, 9:00 PM-**_

Yang hugged her hair. "Not a _fucking_ chance. I love you, Weiss, and I'm sorry about the prank, but you washed that out pretty quickly. There's not a chance in hell I'd let you dye my hair."

Weiss smiled grimly, and reached out to trail a hand up Yang's arm. "Yang, _sweetie_-" Yang flinched at the sickly-sweet tone. "I'm a firm believer in an eye for an eye, and obviously that means I have to do something to your hair. Either you can let me dye it, or I can cut it. "Yang flinched. "Tonight." Flinch. "While you're sleeping."

Yang's eyes widened, and she stepped forward. "But, baby, I- I mean-"

Weiss' smile widened, and Yang would hereafter swear that Weiss had fangs she'd kept hidden from everyone.

"And I probably won't have the time to find scissors, so Myrtenaster will have to do."

Yang slumped.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"So, naturally, I had no choice but to let her, y'know? I wasn't going to take the chance of waking up with hair like Jaune's or something. Plus, cutting your hair with a sword probably leads to all kinds of split ends."

Pyrrha blinked. "I like Jaune's hair."

Yang's face grew pained. "Of course you do, Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin?"

Yang smiled widely. "I could always call you Pete!"

Pyrrha sighed.

Yang walked to Pyrrha and threw an arm around her, proving once again that she had next to no sense of personal space. "Aaaaanyway, now I need some help getting back on Weiss' good side."

Pyrrha made a halfhearted attempt to shrug Yang's arm off. "What do I have to do? And why'd we have to meet this early in the morning?"

"Wellllllll..." Yang turned to her, grinning. "How comfortable are you in lingerie?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the former-blonde. "Significantly more comfortable than you'll be in the infirmary should your plan involve me wearing any."

Yang rolled her eyes, and finally let the redhead go. "It's a joke, Nikos. I just need some advice."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow. "Why would you come to me?" Yang's face fell. "I'm happy to help, of course", She added quickly. "but I'm just curious as to why you decided to come to me."

Yang scratched the back of her head. "Well, it was basically process of elimination. She chuckled, casting a nervous glance at Pyrrha. Knew I couldn't get Ren or Nora alone, Ruby's not exactly good with social situations, Blake thought I deserved it, and Jaune is Jaune, y'know?"

Pyrrha nodded solemnly. "Yes, I can see how Jaune wouldn't have been the best person for advice."

Yang let out a short bark of laughter. "Yeah, I can't even play the guitar."

They shared a quick giggle.

"So", Yang asked. "Any ideas?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Don't worry Yang, I've got a plan."

Yang raised an eyebrow.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

It started with the notes. Weiss found no less than thirty that day, all containing various compliments and apologies. Then, it was Yang offering to carry her books, opening doors for her, even reprimanding Ruby to pay more attention in class so she wouldn't have to.

Yang even offered to pack her lunch, to which she responded with a scathing glare. Granted, Weiss had wanted to accept, but she had already told Yang she wouldn't be speaking with her for the rest of the week and she'd learned early on in their relationship that she had to 'stick to her guns' when dealing with the surprisingly charming former-blonde. So, she'd made Yang leave the room while she prepared her lunch, a not-insignificant part of her looking forward to whatever note she found next. Yang did not disappoint, as the abundance of paper packed into her Scroll's case proved.

Weiss had just sat her lunch on the table when Pyrrha tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the larger girl smiling nervously down at her. "I'm sorry for this, but Mother's been telling me to get it over with."

"Sorry for what?"

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "In accordance with Mistral tradition, I challenge you, Weiss Schnee, for the hand of Jaune Arc".

The table went silent. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss saw Jaune go pale, as Ruby leaned closer to Nora, and whispered. Unfortunately, the aforementioned silence did nothing to mask her words. "She knows that Weiss is like, super gay, right?"

Weiss threw a quick glare at her leader, then turned back to Pyrrha. "I'm assuming you're not grievously offended enough to keep me from refusing."

Pyrrha nodded, blushing furiously.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I refuse. I hereby give up all claim to Jaune, and defer to your superior affection, and all that. I didn't know your family cared about the old traditions that much." She said, eyeing the redhead.

Pyrrha sighed, and took the seat beside her. "Neither did I."

Weiss opened her lunch to find a note. While she'd expected Yang to take this chance, she was surprised to see it's contents.

**'Check underneath your salad'  
**  
She did so, eyeing her now raven-haired girlfriend.**  
**

She found three slips of paper. The first said, **Forgive me yet?** The other two were tickets to a prominent opera Weiss had been looking forward to. A prominent, _sold out_, opera.

She stared at Yang for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, fine. How?"

"Pyrrha's mom knows a guy."

She turned to Pyrrha. "And you helped because...?"

Pyrrha sighed. "Owed her a favor."

"Soooooo?" Yang drawled. "Am I forgiven yet?"

Weiss glared at her. "You're forgiven. But if you ever-"

Yang hugged her. "I won't. I love you."

Weiss hugged back.

**Epilogue**

Blake still hasn't came back from the library. Professor Goodwitch has organized a search party.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plot of Blake Belladonna**

_**A/N: I like to call this one the story that just wouldn't die. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I forgot to mark it as complete, so I wrote another chapter... and promptly forgot to mark it again. Third times the charm, right? Interesting tidbit, this one kept trying to go dark on me, and I had to delete and rewrite parts of it over and over to keep it more humor than horror. I originally had a big fight scene thought out, too, but switched it for the silliness below in order to stick with the rest of the story. I honestly think this ended up as one of the stupidest thing's I've ever written, but hell, it was written in the style of the first chapter, where I just wrote whatever came to mind. (Un?)Fortunately, it wasn't 3 AM this time.**_

_**And sorry for missing last week, my main laptop quit. So, to make up for it, I'll post another chapter of the AU Showcase tomorrow. Check it out if you want.**_

_**EDIT: 4/28/2015  
Alright, screw it. I forgot to mark it complete for the third time in a row, so I guess it's meant to be a series. Lets see where it takes us, lads and gents.**_

Blake stared, entranced at the book in front of her. Now, in a broad sense, this wasn't that different from the normal state of affairs. Of course, 'normal' is a commodity in short supply at Beacon, but this particular encounter was devoid of any semblance of normalcy. Not like, a Semblance of returning things_ to_ normalcy, that's more Professor Goodwitch's thing, but I digress.

Said book was floating, and pulsing with an entrancing red glow.

"Blake."

And talking, that was new. Talking was- it was definitely a new one.

"Read me, Blake."

Talking in a voice that reminded her of Adam, actually. And Ozpin... and most other authority figures she'd had in he life.

Unfortunately for Mr. Book, Blake was a teenager. And a veteran of a borderline freedom fighter movement that had turned into a terrorist group, but yeah, still a teenager.

Put simply, Blake was a _tad_ bit of a rebel. She had a problem with authority in the best of cases, and a voice giving her orders out of a book wasn't even _close_ to the best of cases.

"Why should I?' After all, doing what a seemingly-inanimate object told you in the darkest reaches of the library was probably a bad idea.

"I can help you accomplish anything, and excel at anything you try. With my power, you could have anything you desire. You'd never have to run again, you could face all your problems head on, and annihilate them!"

Blake scoffed.

"And-" the voice shifted midway through the word, startling her. It became the voice of a young girl- no, a young _woman, _and it felt as if it was whispering into her ear. Blake could've sworn she could smell her, a faint trace of strawberries and sugar. "I could help you sate a few of your... _baser_ urges."

Alarm bells started ringing in her mind. She swallowed. "I- she doesn't know. I couldn't-"

"You could tell her..."

The voice shifted, and continued on, in a vaguely recognizable voice. This voice was strong, confident. Everything she wished she could be.

"Oh, I see. You're afraid she'll reject you. Well, why wouldn't she? You're a weak coward who runs from everything she can't have her friends beat for her. You ran from the spider droid, from Adam, from the White Fang, you even ran from your heritage, but they found out, didn't they?"

Blake realized with a start that the book was speaking with her own voice.

"Use my power, Blake, the power of Mehreesuu, and you'll never have to run again. You'll have anything... any_one _you could ever want.

Blake bit her lip and reached her hand out.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

Coco squinted at the board in front of her."Well, that's fucking ominous."

"It is a bit creepy, isn't it?" Velvet asked, taking a quick step back from it.

"Well, yeah. Saying something like that to three different questions... think we got a broken one?"

"What if they actually work, though?"

Coco rolled her eyes. "Vel, it's sold to kids."

"But-"

"Kids! It's a novelty item, nothing more."

"Well... okay. Want to try it again?"

"Eh, why not?"

Their hands met once more, and Velvet purposefully avoided her teammate's eyes, which was surprisingly easy to do. Despite what she might say, Coco really did enjoy these types of things. She really was just like an overgrown kid at times.

"Will Yats ever sack up and ask Velvet out?" Velvet rolled her eyes. Coco was as oblivious as always.

She started as she felt movement under her hands. She'd asked Coco if it was her forcing the message to appear, but she'd maintained that it was obviously battery-powered.

Two sets of eyes followed the message, and two mouths muttered the letters. One set trying to look bored while containing her excitement, the other feigning excitement to cover up boredom and her own nervousness.

"T.. H..E..D..E..S..T..R..O..Y..E..R..I..S..M..A..N..I..F..E..S..T"

"Again?"

"Really?"

Velvet sighed, and suppressed a smile at her normally mature teammate's barely-hidden pout. "Think we can get a refund?" She turned to her bed to grab the box.

"For a Schneeja Board? Who cares? It was only, like, twenty lien."

* * *

_**Seven Days Later**_

"Professor Goodwitch, she's our friend. We have to go!"

Glynda met silver eyes with a stern glare. "While your concern is noted, I cannot allow students into the Restricted Wing. If Miss Belladonna managed-"

"The search parties have searched everywhere within ten miles _except_ the Restricted Wing! What's inside that could _possibly_ be bad enough to excuse that sort of oversight?!"

She turned to the glare of Weiss Schnee and sent her own back at her. To Schnee's credit, she didn't let her glare falter.

"Weiss is correct, Professor. Although it may be unlikely, there's always the chance that Blake was able to get in the Restricted Wing but unable to get back out." Nikos was trying to appeal to logic, Rose was trying emotion, and Schnee was clearly trying to fluster her into agreeing. That left Xiao-Long, who was, oddly enough, standing quietly in the corner of her office.

Glynda sighed. She knew the girls were right, and, worse still, she knew that Professor Ozpin would agree with them. Which meant that no matter what her decision on the matter, he would allow them access anyway.

She never was a fan of delaying the inevitable.

"Alright girls, you may go."

The four froze, clearly not expecting her to agree with them.

"However, you are to make up all the work you miss, and have someone take notes for you. Understood?"

Xiao-Long finally spoke up. "We do. Thanks, Professor."

"And be careful. The Restricted Wing is home to many things that are better left alone.

As the door closed behind them, Glynda once again considered applying to be the Headmistress of Signal. It'd certainly be less of a headache.

* * *

Pyrrha stood facing the door to the Restricted Wing, waiting as Yang paced behind her.

They'd came to the library at the start of 3rd period, and it showed. The place was entirely empty, devoid of even the librarians, as they were taking a lunch break. It was almost eerie to see the usually bustling building empty and quiet, a fact that Pyrrha found amusing considering the building's purpose.

The blonde opened her mouth then. "Alright guys, you sure you're ready? No clue what we'll find in there, so if _anyone_ wants to back out, now's the time. I can probably-"

Weiss spoke up. "For the last time, Ruby and I are coming, and there's nothing you can say to convince us otherwise. We're perfectly capable huntresses, you know. You have nothing to worry about! We're prepared for any-"

The door burst open, launching Pyrrha into some bookcases on the other end of the library. The three remaining fighters turned, as one, to the new threat.

Blake floated in place, shadowy tendrils circling her body. Her eyes glowed with a malevolent light, fading through various dark shades of black, red, and purple. Behind her, but within arm's reach, floated an eerily pulsating book.

"Blake?" Ruby tentatively asked, lowering her weapon,"You okay?"

"'Are you okay?' _Are you serious?_ She's _floating_, and her eyes are changing colors, and those... _things_ are floating around her and all you can say is 'oh, Blake, are you okay?' for the love of-"

"I'm better than okay, Ruby." Blake cut off Weiss' rant. "I'm power."

"Uhm..."

"What?"

"You wanna elaborate on that one?"

"Of course, Yang. It's simple, really. By absorbing the power of Mehreesuu,-" Four pairs of eyes watched the book glow brighter as the name was said. "-I've gained the strength to do just about anything, and I know everything written in every book contained in this library. In fact, I-"

Mílo shot towards the book, only for Blake to wave a hand and send a wave of books from the shelf nearby into it, throwing it far off target.

"Have an almost complete control of every book in this library. You could call me a book witch if you want, I suppose." She sent a book flying towards where she thought Pyrrha was, and heard a yelp in response. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting you guys to take this long to find me. It's good, though... I'm finally too strong to be stopped."

"We're still gonna try!" Yang yelled, firing a shot at Blake and charging. Books flew at her from all angles, the multiple small hits strengthening her aura. Blake laughed, throwing her arms wide, and Yang skidded to a stop, guarding against a blow that didn't come.

"Yang, I'm your partner. I know your strengths, your secrets, and your weaknesses. I know your deepest thoughts. Hell, because you and Weiss _still_ haven't figured out faunus have better senses, I know that you guys, uh.." She glanced in Ruby's direction. _"Prefer_ Thursday nights."

Ruby snorted over Weiss' horrified sputtering. "We all prefer Thursday nights, Blake. We only have class from Noon to Four on Friday, remember?"

"I- uh... yeah. Of course. How silly of me to forget." Blake shared a look with Yang and Weiss.

"Anyway, It's because I know so much about you that I know the secret to defeating you."

"Small hits while you dodge in order to have her work off any energy you transfer while wearing her down?"

"No, Ruby. The secret to defeating Yang is simpler than that." She waved a hand and a gargantuan ball of magazines formed in the air above them.

"Oh really?" Yang fired several shots at the ball, and smirked when she saw the bullets come out the other side. "What would that be, Blake?"

Blake chuckled. "Vintage pornography, of course."

Ruby blinked.

Weiss tried and failed to talk, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.

Yang just stared. "Wanna go ahead and elaborate on that one?"

"Nope." The ball of magazines slammed into Yang and kept going, carrying her to the opposite end of the library.

"Yang!" Weiss rushed to save her, but came to a dead stop only a few feet from where she started, gasping. "This shelf is sorted completely wrong!" She turned on Blake. "You have complete control over all these books, but you can't be bothered to keep them organized?!"

Blake smiled, and her eyes flashed. "Actually Weiss, I was hoping you could do that. I knew that even with my control of these books, I'd make mistakes. You, though... You're always so organized."

Weiss blushed. "Well, I-"

"OH GOD THEY'RE STICKING TO ME!"

"-I mean, I always say that organization is the key to success. Of course, you saw how much Ruby and Yang's grades improved after I made them start organizing their notes."

"EWEWEWEWEW"

"Of course I did! It was incr- Hang on." Blake waved a hand, and the shot Ruby had lined up on the Book was instead buried into a copy of 50 Types of Chains. Everyone present agreed this was clearly the best use for it. "It was incredible." Weiss smiled and hurried off to start reshelving.

She turned to Ruby. "Ruby, I'm not gonna lie, with Pyrrha here I can't really use my original idea to just hold you down with a huge pile of books on you. Not enough books, y'know? So, I'm gonna have to actually fight you."

"Oh, I've always wanted to see how Crescent Rose would beat Gambol Shroud in a real fight!"

Blake glared at the grinning girl. "Yeah, not gonna use that. I've got books now, y'know? Book witch and all that."

"But witches are ugly."

Blake blinked. "Are you-"

"But you're not. You're cute. So you can't b a witch." Ruby smiled victoriously. "You're a sorceress."

"Bow-chika- OH GOD THAT MADE IT STRONGER I HAVE REGRETS"

"I... you? You know what, just... Here." A book floated over to Ruby. "That's a copy of the diary of the first known huntress. Go wild."

Ruby exploded into rose petals reappeared in a chair by the widow, reading the diary.

Pyrrha burst from the wreckage and charged Blake, moving back and forth swiftly, dodging books left and right, until she was standing in front of the floating girl. In a well-practiced movement she swung her shield in and overhanded haymaker then used the momentum to dip into a sweeping feint that she came up from in a nearly 45 degree angle uppercut.

Blake dodged it all effortlessly.

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "What?"

Blake sighed. "I told you guys, I know everything that every one of these books say."

"So?"

"AGH BURNING IT JUST MAKES IT MAD SOMEONE HELP!"

"Do you have any clue how many biographies and articles there are of you here? I doubt there's more than one or two moves you've ever done that I don't know."

"Ugh. I'm seventeen, I shouldn't even have a bio-"

A huge surge of books blasted Pyrrha back, slamming her repeatedly against it for several minutes before finally letting her fall.

"Oh, by the way-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU PRICKS HELPING ME?" Blake waved her hand around. "OWOWOWOWOWEWEWIGONNAKICKYOURASS!EWOWWHYMEWHY"

"Ahem. By the way, that was for the cans, bitch."

* * *

Weiss nodded, and smiled proudly. She'd reshelved all the books correctly on a whole row, and it'd only taken her ten minutes!

Naturally, she turned around to gloat, and saw Yang entangled in at least 600 pounds of smut, and Ruby sitting at a table, calmly reading a book.

"Oh, right, Yang..."

Weiss blinked. Time to redirect this onto someone else.

"Ruby! Why didn't you help Yang?"

Ruby turned to her. "Yang could probably have gotten out by now if she agreed not to attack Blake."

Blake nodded.

"Aside from that, she said she had more books like this and I could read them if I was good."

Blake nodded again.

"So you just _left_ her there? For a _book_? She's your sister!"

"HYPOCRITE! OW, SHIT, HELP!"

Weiss wheeled on Yang, and the populous pile of pornographic pictures printed on pulp-blended paper to be used for people's pleasure.

"And you! You can't struggle your way out of a pile of... of..Adult entertainment?"

"Well," Blake poke up. "In her defense, it's made to react to every move she makes."

"What? How?" She turned to Blake.

"OH GOD! THE POSTERS OF PRETTY POSTERIOR PLEASURING PEOPLE PLEASING THEIR PENILE GLANDS BY PRESSING PERPENDICULARLY-"

"Shut up!" Weiss turned back to Blake. "How?"

"I gave it a mind of it's own, of course."

Weiss blinked. "How'd you do that?"

Blake blinked. "How _did_ I do that?"

On the other end of the room, buried under enough books to... Well, to fill a library, Pyrrha sent a text and smiled. Help was on the way.

* * *

Jaune was half asleep when his scroll rang. Loudly.

**URSA, URSA, UR-UR-UR-URURURSAAAAAA**

Professor Port moved with a speed that _almost_ made the class believe some of his stories.

"Ah, Mister Arc! I'll need to see that!" Jaune handed him the scroll and inwardly sighed. Looked like another week of detentions for him.

The professor skimmed the message, before laughing. "Ah, an adventure to save a young love! Well, boy, it seems you have better things to do than be here! You'd best be along, this sounds serious!"

So it came to be that Jaune, hardly believing his luck, was let out of Port's class an hour ahead of schedule. He was halfway back to his team's room before he thought to check the message.

**Jaune, help. Found Blake, Library, need you, hurry! Bring Weapon!**

He sprinted to the library.

* * *

He walked in on what, years later, he would describe to his son as the weirdest thing he saw as a Huntsman. Yang appeared to be grappling against a monster made of porn, Weiss and Ruby were arguing, Blake was floating and generally having a good time, and a floating book seemed to be flashing red, while the occasional cackle emerged from it.

So, he did the only thing he was qualified to do.

Charge it.

He ran towards the book, and Blake turned towards him.

"Jaune?!" Her eyes widened. "No you don't!" She waved both hands towards him, and books seemed to shoot at him from every corner of the library.

Pyrrha saw light for what felt like the first time in ages, and the second she did she was 'treated' to the sight of nearly a million books converging on her beau.

"No!" She threw both her hands to the ground, and willed her Semblance to come forth.

Every piece of metal she'd ever touched in the library shot, as one, towards Jaune. Pens, sharpeners, tables, computers and chairs alike battered the books away from him, for a tense-and exhausting- minute. The last sight she saw before her vision failed was Jaune slicing the Book in half.

Blake collapsed immediately, and the two halves of the book rose high into the air.

"Yes, you may have defeated me today, but know this! Mehreesuu will live on in the hearts of all that desire power! And some day, I will watch as the life drains from your eyes!"

And the two halves burned to ash in midair, sprinkling across the library.

Blake regained consciousness, and slowly stood.

"What... what happened?"

Yang extricated herself, walked to her, and hugged her. "Blake, I'm glad you're back. Now, I'm not really sure how much of all that was you, so I'm sorry for this."

She released her, took off her right gauntlet, then punched her as hard as she could.

Blake flew about ten feet, and landed in a clump. About a minute later he stood up, albeit shakily.

"I... I actually saved the day!" Jaune's eye's were as wide and bright as headlights with fresh fluid. "Well, me and Pyrrha, anyway... Pyrrha!"

Jaune ran over to her, and offered a hand to her. The sunlight seemed to shine around him, and Pyrrha felt her breath hitch.

Weiss, watching the scene, was forced to resort to her tried and true tactic for encountering attractive men.

_'I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay'_

She tore her gaze away from the _surprisingly-attractive-in-the-right-light_ Jaune in time to see Blake touch her lips, and shoot Ruby a confused look. Ruby was in turn being lifted off the ground in one of Yang's 'Big moment in Ruby's life' hugs.

Well, if no one else was going to do it... "So... anyone have any idea what that was?"

A chorus of nos was the response.

Ruby struggled out of Yang's grip. "I do! That diary mentioned Mehreesuu as being this huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge nevermore she killed. Because this one tribe worshiped a god called that and they thought it was him, and-"

"Ah, yes. It seems you encountered one of the academy's most well-kept secrets." The entire group jumped, and turned towards the door. Professor Ozpin was there, trailed, as always, by Professor Goodwitch.

They all started to speak, but he held up a hand and continued.

"Mehreesuu. O'Malley. Demise. . It has many names, but they are one and all the same. It's a hostile spirit that appears every few generations and spreads havoc and death for months through a host-body, until it's aura is spent. The host dies, a hero is hailed for ending the host, and the spirit itself lives on, to cause chaos once more. With but one exception, well, two now,, it's reigns have always ended with the death of the host. It's container has never been destroyed, either."

He looked at each of them in turn. "However, you all managed to pull off the feat today. How?"

Ruby spoke up. "Blake didn't really try to kill any of us..."

"Hm. Perhaps" He said glancing at Professor Goodwitch. "The circumstances of it's sealing caused it to come back weaker. Or perhaps Miss Belladonna is just that strong-willed." He finished, looking at Blake.

"I guess we'll never know..." Yang said, looking tired.

"I suppose so. With any luck, these circumstances have allowed it to be snuffed out for good."

"Professor... how did you seal it?" Yang asked.

Ozpin smiled. "I didn't."

"I know, sir."

Goodwitch sighed. "My semblance activated when it tried to possess me, and forced it into it's container. We considered destroying it, but it was determined it was too dangerous."

Everyone visibly deflated.

"Now." Ozpin said. "I feel like a week of no classes is ample compensation for having it gone. Glynda?"

"Two." She said, looking at Blake. "Two weeks at least. If any of you need anything, or want to talk, please let me know."

And so it was that Team RWBY and half of team JNPR managed to defeat one of the greatest evils known to mankind.

** Epilogue**

**Blake finally left the library... and returned to it the next week for "Team RWBY's Double Date Study Hour. And every week after that. Yang, to this day, refuses to call it anything other than TRDDSHit. **


	4. Omake Chapter

**Omake Compilation 1**

_**A/N;Kiiiinda spent too much time playing P4Golden and the FFX and FFX2 remakes this week, so have a few of the sillier ideas that went through my mind while writing this. Check my new poll, if you could. Winner, as of the first of june, will get a few more chapters/maybe be turned into a full story. Shout-out to the Games We Play, and Rearranging the Board, two great RWBY fics you should be reading instead of this dreck.**_

**Number 1; Fucking Iscroll batteries.**

Jaune was half asleep when his scroll rang. Loudly.

****URSA, URSA, UR-UR-UR-URURURSAAAAAA****

Professor Port moved with a speed that __almost __made the class believe some of his stories.

"Ah, Mister Arc! I'll need to see that!" Jaune handed him the scroll and inwardly sighed. Looked like another week of detentions for him.

The professor skimmed the message, before laughing. "Ah, an adventure to save a young love! Well, boy, it seems you have better things to do than be here! You'd best be along, this sounds serious!"

So it came to be that Jaune, hardly believing his luck, was let out of Port's class an hour ahead of schedule. He was halfway back to his team's room before he thought to check the message.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and especially Yang, his scroll had died.

He plugged it in upon his return to the room, and tried turning it on. It flashed once, showed the no-battery sign, and turned off again.

Then it started charging.

So, Jaune went to get something to eat, and was therefore woefully unprepared when Blake took over the world, erecting statues of books, team RWBY, and Team RWBY reading books.

* * *

**Number 2; Old Man Ozpin?**

Pyrrha burst from the wreckage and charged Blake, moving back and forth swiftly, dodging books left and right, until she was standing in front of the floating girl. In a well-practiced movement she swung her shield in an overhanded haymaker then used the momentum to dip into a sweeping feint that she came up from in a nearly 45 degree angle uppercut.

Blake dodged it all effortlessly.

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "What?"

Blake sighed. "I told you guys, I know everything that every one of these books say."

"So?"

"AGH BURNING IT JUST MAKES IT MAD SOMEONE HELP!"

* * *

Zwei's ears perked up.

Blonde-master was in trouble!

He sniffed the air, and took off running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Granted, his legs were short, but so were Scar-master's and she moved very quickly! Of course, he didn't have glowthings to propel him forward, but he would make do.

He burst into the library, and recoiled in surprise.

His nose hadn't told him Red-master's cat-lady-replacement-pet was here! He barked at her, but she ignored him, as did Scar-master and Red-master.

They continued arguing about unimportant things as he backed up and charged cat-lady-pet-replacement, lunging through the air... and out the other side of her, where he collided with a floating box of some kind.

The box broke, and he whimpered. Breaking things usually meant no treats for the night, and no belly rubs!

Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Yang stared in unison as Blake seemed to flicker out of existence. Loud cursing was heard from a nearby bookshelf, which Zwei started barking at. Yang walked forward, and moved it out of the way, revealing...

"Old man Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch?!" The four cried.

"That's right!" Ozpin said, snarling. "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids and that mangy mutt!"

"Wait." Ruby said, tilting her head. "Where's Blake, then? And why'd you two do this? "

The camera began to iris out.

"What was the point? Wait, is this the- Don't end it here!"

* * *

**Number 3; Ugh I can't believe I wrote this**

"I... I actually saved the day!" Jaune's eye's were as wide and bright as headlights with fresh fluid. "Well, me and Pyrrha, anyway... Pyrrha!"

Jaune ran over to her, and offered a hand to her. The sunlight seemed to shine around him, and Pyrrha felt her breath hitch.

Weiss, watching the scene, was forced to resort to her tried and true tactic for encountering attractive men.

__'I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay I'm-'__

_Ruby shoved her over. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! I'm real happy for ya, and Imma let you finish, but 'Death By Goodwitch' was the best brick joke or running gag of all time! Of All Time!"_

* * *

**Number 4; Who Didn't See It Coming?**

"Yang, I'm your partner. I know your strengths, your secrets, and your weaknesses. I know your deepest thoughts. Hell, because you and Weiss __still __haven't figured out faunus have better senses, I know that you guys, uh.." She glanced in Ruby's direction.__"Prefer __Thursday nights."

Ruby snorted over Weiss' horrified sputtering. "We all prefer Thursday nights, Blake. We only have class from Noon to Four on Friday, remember?"

"I- uh... yeah. Of course. How silly of me to forget." Blake shared a look with Yang and Weiss.

"Anyway, It's because I know so much about you that I know the secret to defeating you."

"Small hits while you dodge in order to have her work off any energy you transfer while wearing her down?"

"No, Ruby. The secret to defeating Yang is simpler than that." She waved a hand and a gargantuan ball of magazines formed in the air above them.

"Oh really?" Yang fired several shots at the ball, and smirked when she saw the bullets come out the other side. "What would that be, Blake?"

Blake chuckled. "Vintage pornography, of course."

Ruby blinked.

Weiss tried and failed to talk, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.

Yang just stared. "Wanna go ahead and elaborate on that one?"

"Nope." The ball of magazines slammed into Yang and kept going, carrying her to the opposite end of the library.

"Ahhh!" Yang screamed "You team killing fucktard!"

"Oh my god, she killed Yang!" Ruby's eyes were the size of saucers.

"I think she's fine, actually." Pyrrha inserted, picking herself up from the piles of books surrounding her.

Blake threw a book at her, and it bounced off her forehead, knocking the Champ out.

"You bastard!" Weiss charged Blake.

* * *

**Number Five; Shots Fired**

He walked in on what, years later, he would describe to his son as the weirdest thing he saw as a Huntsman. Yang appeared to be grappling against a monster made of porn, Weiss and Ruby were arguing, Blake was hovering and generally having a good time, and a floating book seemed to be flashing red, while the occasional cackle emerged from it.

So, he did the only thing he was qualified to do.

Charge it.

He ran towards the book, and Blake turned towards him.

"Jaune?!" Her eyes widened. "No you don't!" She waved both hands towards him, and books seemed to shoot at him from every corner of the library.

Pyrrha saw light for what felt like the first time in ages, and the second she did she was 'treated' to the sight of nearly a million books converging on her beau.

"No!" She threw both her hands to the ground, and willed her Semblance to come forth.

Jaune charged forward, trusting Pyrrha's semblance to protect him. He willed himself to move faster, and finally brought his sword down in a wide arc at the book, screaming out the most inspiring attack name he could come up with.

"Power Strike!"

Time seemed to slow down as his sword neared the book... until it bounced harmlessly off.

"Power strike? Seriously?" Five mouths muttered in unison.

"What?" He asked. "It's a good name!"

Everyone started laughing, enmity forgotten, and before long Jaune joined them.

Blake was the first one to catch her breath. "Alright, let's get serious. I'm gonna kill everyone in this room."

Silence met her remark, until Yang summed up everyone else's thoughts on the matter.

"Aw, son of a bitch."


	5. The Great Achievement Race Part 1

**The Great Achievement Race**

_**A/N:Be sure to check out my AU poll, guys. This takes place about a month or so before chapter one.**_

Ruby Rose had a plan.

Granted, it wasn't the best plan, but any plan was better than no plan.

Of course, they say no plan survives contact with the enemy, and Ruby would have to agree, having experienced that firsthand nearly every time he attacked a Grimm.

However, no mere Grimm had ever demolished a plan with such clean precision as this.

She forced herself to put more into the puppy-dog eyes, but Weiss had evidently been taking lessons from Yang.

"No, Ruby. Now quit staring at me."

"Aw, Weiss, come on! We need you!"

Blue eyes glared into silver, and Ruby inwardly praised herself for not flinching.

"No" Weiss said slowly, "You do not need me. You need anyone who can hold a controller. I don't _have_ to be involved with that childish game, so I won't be.

"But Weiss, I only need like, three more, and then I'll have them all! Don't you want to beat Jaune?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I can beat Jaune in any number of more important things. I see no reason to take this away from him as well. And just saying I could beat Jaune is not going to make me agree to everything, you know."

Ruby sighed, and her eyes left Weiss' "Worth a shot. Alright, plan B."

Rose petals erupted into being, and Ruby was gone.

_ Elsewhere_

Jaune Arc had a plan.

It was the best plan.

He paced back and forth in the room, then turned to address the team.

"Okay guys, as you might have noticed, Ruby and I have been in fierce competition the last few days."

Pyrrha's head looked up from her magazine. "You have?"

Nora took off her headphones. "What, you guys finally realize there's co-op only achievements?"

"Co-op?"

Three sets of eyes looked at Pyrrha. She scratched the back of her head. "Uh... what ?"

Her teammates sighed in unison, and rolled their eyes.

"A-anyway! Ruby is winning at the moment, but she has to convince Weiss to play with the team, so they can get the last three co-op achievements she needs. Meanwhile, I have five I need to get, but they can be gotten in co-op as well as solo-play."

Nora cleared her throat. "You know, she might not get Weiss to help her. If she says no enough, she might give up, and ask someone who'll say yes. Like, someone she knows who is definitely interested in her-" Nora coughed."In playing the game with her."

Jaune chuckled. "This is Ruby we're talking about. Who else would she even ask?"

"Oh, you know, I'm sure there's someone who'd say yes. Ruby has a lot of friends, after all, and sometimes friends want more than to be friends. Sometimes they really want to play the game together, but one of them just doesn't really notice."

Pyrrha buried herself in her magazine. Nora was laying the subtext on a bit thick here. Surely-

She jumped when Jaune caught her eye. Did he finally figure it out? She'd kiss Nora if that-

Jaune was surreptitiously motioning towards Ren, and mouthing 'I told you so.'

She was going to kill that boy.

Jaune said, edged away from Pyrrha. She looked madder than he thought he'd ever seen her. Did she have a crush on Ren too? If so, her and Nora would have to work that out. He definitely wasn't qualified.

"A-anyway!" He said when he noticed Pyrrha reaching towards Mìlo. "I think we can all agree that Ruby's too focused on teamwork and trying to make team RWBY into the best team here to really think of asking anyone other than Weiss. Which is our main advantage! We can work on improving our skills while they're still trying to convince Weiss!"

Nora snorted. "We're gonna need it. Isn't one of them to beat the campaign on the hardest difficulty with four people?"

"Well... yeah. It's not going to be easy, but if it was it wouldn't be worth it, would it?"

Nora smiled. "Right! And, lucky for you, I'm pretty good. Right, Ren?"

Ren grunted noncommittally.

Nora beamed. He's just mad cause I always beat him. He's not that bad either, though."

"Great!" Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "What about you?"

Pyrrha sighed internally. "I... have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"It's cool, P, Jaune can teach you. Right, Jaune?"

"Y-"

"Cool! Ren, lets go get lunch at that new place!" Nora grabbed Ren's arm and dashed out of the room.

Jaune stared at the door for a moment, then turned to Pyrrha. "Well, uh... there's not really much I can show you. How about I tell you the basics?"

His stomach growled.

"Over lunch?" He said, smiling.

Pyrrha nodded and stood up, following Jaune out of the room as he began an explanation on the game.

_ Elsewhere_

Blake was quietly reading in the library, and tossing around ideas in her head for getting into the Restricted Wing.

Basically, she was enjoying a rare quiet day. Which of course, meant that she was due to be interrupted any minute now.

Rose petals came into being around her, and Ruby was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Blake! I need your help!"

She raised an eyebrow at her leader.

"One of the achievements needs four people, and-"

"I'll help, but only if I can finish this book first."

Ruby flashed her a grateful smile. "You're the best, Blake! Now, I just have to convince Yang and Weiss..."

Blake sighed. "Get Yang to convince Weiss."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Blake smirked. "It was probably too simple."

Ruby stuck her tongue out, and disappeared, rose petals drifting everywhere. Including, Blake noticed with a snarl, in her drink.

"That was intentional." She muttered.

_ Elsewhere_

Yang stepped off the shuttle, an armload of bags clear evidence of how she'd spent her day. She'd managed to get some groceries, some shoes, a new outfit, and other essentials. All in all, it was a pretty productive day.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, appearing in front of her sister.

Yang, of course, was used to this by now, and hardly jumped. "What?" She continued walking to their room, and Ruby followed her.

"I need four-"

"Yeah, I'll help out. You already get the other two players?"

Ruby smiled, and pulled her sister into a hug. "You're the best."

Yang smiled back. "Thanks. I try really hard. So, who's gonna be playing?"

"Oh, right. Can you talk Weiss into it? Blake already said yes, and she sad you'd be able to convince her."

"Sure thing, sis." They walked up to the door, and Yang handed Ruby some bags while she fumbled for her scroll.

Ruby, of course, immediately began looking through Yang's purchases.

"Uh, Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you get an outfit like Goodwitch's?"

Yang snatched the bag from her, leaving Ruby holding said outfit. "I thought it, uh... looked good. Obviously."

"Huh." Ruby looked at said outfit. "I think it might be kinda tight on you, Yang. I think it might, uh... not have enough room up top."

"Oh, it'll be fine... gotcha!" Yang said, as she finally managed to open the door.

Weiss looked up from her book, and stared at the outfit in Ruby's hand.

Yang winked at her. "Anyway Ruby, I'll try it on later. But for right now, why don't you go grab some lunch? I'll, uh... talk to Weiss about that while you're gone, okay?"

Weiss looked up upon hearing her name, but quickly went back to staring.

Ruby handed Yang the clothes, and left the room. She smiled to herself as she closed the door. Yang would definitely be able to convince Weiss. Now, all she had to do was actually get the achievements.

Jaune was totally losing this bet.


End file.
